


A Dream is a Wish

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Humiliation, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: Catra and Adora decide to roleplay something from one of Adora's wet dreams. Rated E for sexual roleplay (see tags before reading fic!)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 280





	A Dream is a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy this! Rated E for sexual roleplay.

Adora’s wet dream kept repeating every night and it was getting infuriating.

It always started the same way. They were in the Crimson Waste and she was tied up on Mara’s ship. But instead of wearing her red jacket and gray trousers, she was completely naked. Catra entered the room, wearing nothing but her leather jacket and holding her sword. Instead of bantering or arguing, her enemy would start tweaking her nipples and touching her clit. They exchanged very few words and plenty of longing glances full of arousal and lust. Adora moaned, begging her to continue. Before she reached her orgasm, she would wake up in bed and feel the wetness between her legs.

The first time it happened, Catra was away on an overnight business trip with Glimmer and Scorpia. Adora decided to take care of her growing arousal with one of their vibrating toys. During the second time, Catra was exhausted from a scouting mission, so she wasn’t awake when Adora wanted sex. The last time this happened, Adora was pleased to see Catra next sitting up in bed next to her. She was wearing a crop top that exposed her soft, furry stomach, but it was made from one of Adora’s old shirts. 

“You ok, babe?” she said softly, brushing a sweaty lock of hair away from her eyes. “I heard you moaning in your sleep.”

Adora felt her arousal seeping through her shorts. She blushed and turned away. “I’m fine, Catra. Just had a dream, that’s all.”

Catra smirked and ran a hand through her hair, “What kind of dream? It must’ve been really good if you’re this wet.”

Adora groaned, pressing her face against the pillow. Normally, she found Catra’s sense of smell enticing, but right now, she wishes she wasn’t awake.

“It’s ok,” Catra said softly, undoing her ponytail and letting her messy locks fall over her shoulders. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Adora thought for a moment before she decided on admitting her secret. Catra settled into bed and put her head on the pillow. She turned around to face her girlfriend and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“I’ve been….having his dream for a couple nights now,” she explained, running a hand on Catra’s soft chest. “We’re in the Crimson Waste during that time where you kidnapped me. But I’m fully naked and tied up and you start teasing me. I usually wake up before I orgasm and yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

Surprisingly, Catra was silent when she heard this confession. She frowned and blinked, slowly taking her girlfriend’s rambling words into her thoughts. Adora’s heart pounded in anticipation, wondering if she said too much or if she shouldn’t have admitted this. Catra had made such strides forward in becoming a better person and learning how to accept the past. If this one little thing messed up her progress, Adora would never forgive herself. But before she could explain, Catra spoke up.

“That’s….actually pretty sexy,” she admitted with a soft laugh. “To be honest, I never expected you to say that, Adora.”

“I’m so sorry if I upset you,” she replied, her eyes widened in fear. “I don’t know why I’m having these dreams. It’s not like I want to relive the past or anything. It’s just….”

“Do you want to be in that position?” Catra asked earnestly, pressing a hand on her cheek. “Tied up and teased?”

Adora blushed and moaned, burying her face in the pillow again. Catra laughed at this cute reaction.

“Yes, maybe, I don’t know,” she admitted, her voice muffled. “I kinda want it. I love it when you talk dirty and tell me what to do.”

“Dominate you?” Catra said, raising an eyebrow. “That’s not surprising, but ok. Now, do you want to do this?”

“Huh?” Adora asked as she blinked, wondering if she heard her girlfriend correctly.

Catra rolled her eyes and poked her girlfriend’s forehead, “Roleplay, dummy. Do you want me to tie you up and pretend like we’re….enemies or something?”

Adora frowned, biting her lip as she conjured the image in her mind. Truthfully, it was incredibly sexy and perhaps her subconscious had wanted this for a while now. Why else would she be having such dreams? But she was scared with how it would affect Catra.

“Not if you don’t want it,” Adora explained softly, looking at her with longing. “I don’t want to mess up all the progress you’ve made for some dumb sex thing.”

Catra laughed, pulling her girlfriend closer and pressing a kiss to her head. “I love you so much, babe. But I wouldn’t backtrack or be evil again. It’s just roleplay. I think I understand why you find it hot. It’s giving up power and trusting me to take care of you.”

Adora nodded and sighed happily, leaning into Catra’s touch. “I think that’s exactly it. I’d really like that, to be honest. It’s exhilarating and exciting, but also really hot.”

They laid together in silence for many moments, basking in the comfort of each other’s touch. Finally, Catra spoke up.

“So when do you want to do it?”

Adora thought for a moment, “Uh - I don’t know. Do we have plans tomorrow night?”

“Nope, how about then, princess?” Catra asked with a sly grin. “Roleplay and everything.”

Adora smiled and kissed her girlfriend. They held each other in a tight embrace before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next day, Catra had a therapy session with Perfuma where they discussed their roleplay. She wasn’t having doubts, but rather, wanted to make sure that they were proceeding correctly with their honest, open communication. Catra was relieved that Perfuma agreed with their proposed plan. Then, after a grueling evening meeting and dinner with an ambassador from a kingdom, the two were finally ready. They went to their bedroom where Adora immediately began taking off her clothes and waited next to a pillar. Catra emerged from the closet, carrying spools of rope in her hands. In the morning, they discussed a wide array of kinks and she had a definitive plan of how to treat Adora. She had urged Catra to be as rough as possible, which included scratching her and even choking her. Although she was surprised at first, she was more than happy to satisfy Adora’s urges. 

“This feels weird,” Adora muttered as her girlfriend began tying her arms behind her back.

“Only because we’re not in character,” Catra replied casually, deftly tying the knots and checking to make sure they were secure. “You comfortable? What’s your color?”

“Green,” Adora said with a laugh. “I’m so excited.”

Catra put a hand on her bare chest, feeling her heartbeat racing and smirked. “I can tell, babe. Now, I’m going to change into something else. We’ll start the roleplay when I walk inside. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Adora said softly, watching her girlfriend’s tail move back and forth as she left the room. She felt her arousal soaking her legs. She tried to sit down, but the ropes also held her neck against the pillar. Her imagination raced with the idea of Catra’s outfit, knowing it would be sexy and breathtaking. After a couple minutes, she grew impatient and moaned, hoping this wasn’t some sort of trick. But she trusted her girlfriend more than anyone.

Finally, Catra entered the room, bringing in an aura of darkness and fear. Adora’s heartbeat raced when she saw her outfit; it was the same thing she wore during their fight in the Crimson Waste. Thigh highs with a tight bodysuit and leggings. She even wore her old mask and her hair was slicked back. Adora felt her legs shaking as she struggled to remain standing. Her arousal began dripping down her legs and her throat was suddenly dry. 

“There’s my prize,” she whispered harshly, pressing a hand against her throat. “I’ve got you all tied up, just like I want you.”

Adora gasped, struggling to breathe as she spoke. “You won’t defeat me. I’ve been in tighter spots than this. I can handle what you’re going to do to me.”

Catra laughed evilly, “We’ll see about that then.”

Without warning, she began harshly tweaking her nipples. She drew one into her mouth, roughly sucking on it. Adora squealed and moaned, begging her to keep going. Catra continued until she was satisfied with her reddened nipples. Her girlfriend gasped, eyes sparkling with lust and fear. 

“What’s your color?”

“Green, keep going,” Adora replied softly.

Suddenly, she received a vicious hit on her ass. Catra growled and clutched her neck, digging her claws into her skin. 

“I’m sure you rebels don’t know, but here in the Horde, we show respect to our superiors. You will address me as Captain or suffer the consequences. Do you understand me?”

Adora nodded immediately, “I understand, Captain. Please forgive me. I’ll be obedient.”

“I like the sound of that,” Catra said in an approving tone. “Now get on your knees, prisoner. Or I’ll make you.”

With great difficulty, Adora attempted to sit down on the ground with her neck and arms tied to the pillar. Catra watched in amusement until her girlfriend finally settled on her knees. Once she was ready, she looked up at her Captain with a complaint expression. Satisfied, Catra began removing her leggings and walked forward until her clit was directly in front of Adora’s face.

“If you make me come, maybe I’ll reconsider all the punishments I have in store for you,” Catra snarled, tugging at Adora’s hair and pushing her face closer. “Now get to it.”

Adora moaned, rubbing her thighs together to relieve her aching core. She was so unbearably wet and wanted her captain to pleasure her, but that’s not what she wanted. Her captain’s pleasure always had to come first, no matter what. She slowly began licking and sucking on her lower lips, enjoying Catra’s soft moans.

“Mm, oh you’re really good at this, you little slut,” she whispered. “Keep going. Faster.”

Catra pressed her wetness against Adora’s face, urging her to continue. She complied without hesitation, licking and sucking on her clit. Adora started licking all over and sucking hard on her folds. Catra gasped, leaning closer and pressing her thighs around her girlfriend’s face. Adora obeyed her silent order and sucked harder. Her girlfriend’s satisfied sigh was beautiful. After a few minutes, she felt Catra’s legs suddenly shudder around her face as she climaxed. She kept pressing her clit against her face, riding out her orgasm. Adora groaned as she cleaned up Catra’s pussy, her face covered in her cum.

“Oh, you’re very good at this,” Catra smirked, recovering from her orgasm. “I’m going to have to keep you around for this. Now get back up.”

Adora whimpered and struggled to stand up with her arms tied to the pillar. A couple times, she nearly slipped and fell, but she steadied herself. Her knees were weak from kneeling and she silently begged Catra for help. Instead of offering assistance, her girlfriend merely smirked and watched her with amusement as if it was the funniest thing ever. The humiliation aspect of this act sent a spark of arousal through Adora’s body. Once she was standing back up, Catra walked behind her and clutched the ropes tightly.

“I’m going to tie you to the bed now,” she snarled in her ear. “Are you going to be a good girl for me? Or will you be disobedient?”

Adora weighed the merits of the crossroads before her. The masochistic side wanted to be disobedient, since Catra probably had plenty of punishments in store for her. During this discussion, she mentioned numerous things that she wanted to try out, including a spanking. The very thought of it made her wetness unbearable and she knew Catra wouldn’t allow her to come until much later.

“Answer me, slut,” Catra growled, digging her sharp claws into Adora’s neck. She gasped as she struggled to breathe and found this incredibly arousing.

“Mmm, I - I….” Adora’s voice trailed off, unsure of what she wanted. But she knew that refusing to answer her captain was a disobedient act too. Catra had the same idea, however, because she immediately cut the ropes using her sharp claws and pulled the cord around her neck like a makeshift leash. It felt so liberating to be her pet, serving Catra for anything she wished.

“It looks like you don’t want to answer me, slut,” Catra said, sitting down on the bed. “I guess I’ll have to make you talk now. Over my knee.”

Adora nodded, trembling as she positioned herself for her punishment. Catra pulled off her top, so she was only wearing her bra. It was black and made of lace, perfectly fitting her supple breasts. Adora blinked and stared, unable to drag her eyes away from her girlfriend’s gorgeous tits. She was so distracted that Catra’s first spank came without warning. She squealed and jumped, but her girlfriend’s sharp claws held her firmly in place, so she was unable to escape.

“You filthy slut,” she said with a snarl. “I can smell you from here. Damn, you’re so wet from this, you whore. Tell me you like it.”

Adora released a shuddering gasp and closed her eyes as Catra continued spanking her without mercy. Her ass stung and she was sure that it was crimson now. She moaned and whimpered, but no coherent words would leave her mouth. 

“Answer me, slut,” Catra said sharply, delivering the harshest spank to her ass. “Disobedience won’t be tolerated here.”

“Yes!” Adora screamed, earning herself another blow. 

“Yes, what?” Catra said, lightly tracing her claws on her ass. Adora shuddered and gasped, wondering if she was planning to scratch her too.

“I really love this, Captain” she said shyly, face burning with embarrassment.

“Aw, come on,” Catra said in a mocking tone. “You can say it louder than that. What do you like?”

“I really love it when you spank me, Captain” Adora gasped, rewarded with another sharp thwack against her ass. The pain suddenly became unbearable and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She whimpered and allowed them to fall. Her girlfriend immediately noticed and her tone shifted into her normal, caring voice.

“You ok, babe?” she asked in a concerned tone. “What’s your color?”

“Yellow,” Adora said, sniffling. “Could we….take a little break?”

Catra nodded and gently lifted her, placing her head on the pillows. With her sharp claws, she cut the rope on her neck and tossed it aside. Adora closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax in her girlfriend’s embrace. Catra softly kissed her forehead and brushed her sweaty hair aside. She carefully wiped away her tears and rubbed her soft cheeks. After a few moments, Adora spoke up.

“Um, could we….maybe keep going now?” she said slowly, her eyes lit up. “With the butt plug and strap-on?”

“Of course,” Catra replied with a smirk. “Remember to tell me if you need a rest again.”

Adora nodded in agreement, watching her girlfriend rummage through the drawer until she found their sex toys. Without being asked, she laid down on her stomach and felt Catra’s gentle touch on her ass. 

“Do you want to roleplay again?” she asked. “I’m not going to be gentle though.”

“Yes,” Adora replied in a breathy tone, her face reddened. “Use me, mark me, do whatever you want.”

Catra cleared her throat and her voice grew sultry, “I’m going to fuck your tight little ass, you whore.”

Adora gasped when she felt a finger enter her tight ass. She moaned and gasped as Catra slowly started fucking with one finger. When she was comfortable, she added another finger and opened up a bottle of lube, letting it drip onto her ass. Adora moaned, resting her head on the pillow as Catra continued fingering her ass. She continued doing that until she deemed her ready for the butt plug. Catra removed her hand and slowly started pushing the toy into her asshole. Adora bit down on the pillow, muffling her deep moans as the pain turned into pleasure. After a couple moments, it was finally inside her and she felt herself stretched. 

“How does that feel, slut?” Catra asked, giving her ass another slap and sending another jolt of arousal through Adora’s body.

“It feels good, Captain,” she replied immediately in a soft voice. “I like it.”

“That’s exactly what I want to hear,” Catra said approvingly, standing up from the bed and grabbing the strap-on. She carefully adjusted the straps and placed it on her body. Adora turned her head and watched her girlfriend apply lube to the strap-on. It was one of the larger ones in their collection, thick and long. Its girth was enjoyable, but it was also difficult to adjust to sometimes. 

“Turn around, I bet you’re dripping wet right now,” Catra ordered, her tone brokering no argument. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to get out of bed tomorrow.”

Adora complied, feeling the butt plug stretch her ass as she laid face-up on the pillow. She moaned, unable to think straight when she saw Catra positioning the dick onto her pussy.

“What’s your signal?” she asked softly, her eyes warm and full of love.

“Green, please fuck me, Captain,” Adora begged, her arousal dripping between her thighs.

“Hmm, you’re being so polite now. Such a good girl for me,” Catra said, smirking as she finally entered Adora. She screamed and clutched the blankets, struggling to accommodate the large dick with the butt plug inside her. 

“Damn, I’ve never seen you so wet like this,” she mused, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. “You look so good, all defeated and begging me to fuck you. I’m going to have to keep you around for this.”

Adora nodded, her face reddened and pupils dilated as she spread her legs. Catra took the hint and began fucking her deeply. She held tightly to her legs, leaving bruises on her. True to her promise, she wasn’t gentle at all, because she knew Adora liked it hard and fast. She was very good at bringing her close to an orgasm, but then quickly stopped. Catra continued to do this until Adora was whimpering and begging for her release. She dragged her claws down her back, leaving sharp red lines. Her possessive side enjoyed marking her as her own. Finally, she decided to stop teasing and allow her to come.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me,” Catra whispered gently in her ear, fondling her breasts as she slowly fucked her. “Go ahead and cum for your captain.”

When she finally reached her orgasm, Adora collapsed onto the bed and panted. She could never remember coming so hard in her life and it felt so good. Catra slowly pulled out of her and took off the strap-on. With a gentle touch, she began easing the butt plug out of her too. Adora sighed in relief and rested her head on the pillows while Catra left the toys in the bathroom sink to clean. Finally, she came back and snuggled into bed next to her.

“You ok, babe?” she asked softly, running a hand through Adora’s blonde hair.

“Mm hm,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Catra’s cheek. “I loved it so much.”

“If it hurts, you can turn into She-ra to heal - ”

“No, it’s alright,” Adora admitted with a soft smile. “I….kinda like it. When you scratch me with your claws and stuff. It’s hot.”

Catra grinned and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. They fell asleep together, nestled in a warm embrace.


End file.
